My Immortal
by Johanna Night
Summary: When Percy Jackson is exiled by the gods, he vows to never return as their hero again. But what happens when the Primordials attack? Will he change his mind? OR will he join the gods worst enemy? Minor Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SO here's the story you've been voting on! Read and review, I love all my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

The young god looked over his shoulder at the Olympian thrones, now empty, one last time. "Goodbye," He murmured. "When you need a hero the most, I won't be there."

He faintly remembered Zeus and the majority of the Olympian council voting his exile, for none other then the fact that Zeus thought he was disobedient to the gods.

Zeus.

The name made his hands clench into fists. The blasted god had kicked him off the council and replaced him with Persephone. He didn't hold anything against the goddess of springtime, but just the thought of her made him bitter.

Mind you, it wasn't jealousy. He was actually glad that the goddess had her moment in the spotlight. No, it was plain old anger. Anger at being betrayed by the family that he had trusted, and respected. He'd served them loyally for twenty years, and this was his repayment?

He turned and stared into the bright flames of the hearth, reaching out and letting the flames brush the pads of his fingers. THey twined around him, stroking his face gently. "Goodbye, my Lady. I will see you soon."

And as he walked away, he could hear them reply.

_I will always wait for you, Perseus Jackson._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading! I do not own PJO, and here is the story you've been voting for! I will update Lord Perseus-reading soon. Review! I need OCs, and please submit them in the reviews! Thank you! Include: Name, gender, description, likes, style, age, and status(Immortal, demigod-daughter/son of who?, mortal.."**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own PJO.**

Chapter one

"We need his help," Artemis argued. "You made a major mistake in kicking him off the council. He was a valuable asset to the gods and now he's off to who knows where. What if he joins the primordials?"

"Oh, don't worry so much," Zeus rolled his eyes. "He will always be loyal to us." Athena looked worried, and she leaned back in her throne and frowned.

"He might not be," She thought out loud. "A hundred years in exile does that to people. He _trusted_ you, Zeus. And you kicked him away like a piece of trash. That's going to make a person very bitter." Artemis and Hestia, sitting by the hearth, nodded in agreement..

"Athena is right," Hestia worried. "He will probably harbor ill feelings toward us, but none so that he will join the enemy." She chose her words carefully, being cautious not to reveal that she had been meeting him behind their backs. If anything, Athena was correct. Their connection had been cut off, though, when he had told her it wasn't safe to continue this.

"Well, he will still help us in the war, right?" Zeus blustered. Artemis shook her head.

"That is highly unlikely," She sighed. "He is probably fuming at most of us right now." She sent accusatory glares towards Dionysus, Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, and the other gods and goddesses that had voted for his exile.

Zeus frowned. "But he should be loyal to us!" He complained, out of pure lack of other words to say. Athena rolled her eyes.

"No, Father. He, as Artemis said, is probably furious at Olympus. If you are lucky, he will not be on the other side."

Zeus paled. He had not yet thought of what would happen if Perseus was to join the Primordials. To tell the truth, he had exiled Perseus because he had gotten too powerful, being blessed by the majority of the gods and Chaos himself. He wanted to rid himself of all possible threats.

"Alright," Hestia called from the hearth, sensing the discomfort and tension in the air. "We will discuss this later. Meeting Ajuourned." THe gods stood up slowly, each deep in thought. But before they could move, there was a bright flash, and there stood a man dressed in all black-black jeans, a black sweatshirt with a void symbol on it, and black tennis shoes. Besides him stood two beautiful women, one dressed in dark red, and the other in black.

"Who are you?" Zeus stuttered, shocked by the amount of pure power radiating off the three. The one in the center stepped forward and pulled down his hooded sweatshirt, revealing unmistakable green eyes.

"_Percy!"_ The entire Olympian council gasped with surprise as Hestia launched herself off her throne and straight into his arms, almost knocking him over. He staggered backwards while the two others watched with amusement.

"Yes, it's me," Percy said carefully, holding the goddess of the hearth at arms length. "You haven't changed a bit!" Hestia laughed, and the gods sucked in a breath.

"I can't," She reminded him, and the entire council gasped with surprise when Percy leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Immediately, an uproar started, the gods each voicing their opinion on the couple, which were still kissing.

The woman in red coughed, and they broke apart. Hestia turned bright red and practically flew back to her throne, while the two just looked amused. "So," She began. "I am Serena, the daughter of Chaos, the Primordial of Sorcery, healing, and battle strategy." Before the Olympians could gasp any more than they were, Serena continued.

"And this is Nyx, the Primordial of Night." The gods immediately had their weapons out, but Serena sighed. "Not all Primordials are evil, only those on Order's side." The Olympians warily lowered their weapons, and Nyx spoke up.

"Yes, and what S means is that the Primordials Aether and others are on his side." The gods paled at the thought of facing the Primordial of light, and only Hestia noticed Nyx grimace.

"Right," Serena continued. "So don't let N fight him. They are opposites, and he can hurt her more than she can hurt him." The gods nodded numbly, distracted and a bit overwhelmed by the turn of events.

"_Where have you been?_" Hestia demanded. Percy ran his hand through his hair and stared at the ground.

"Traveling?" It was more of a question, and Serena laughed.

"He's been roaming the country, rescuing demigods. We met him in California when we went to save a girl named Rosie and he was on the same mission. He _is_ the god of heroes, you know." Hestia nodded.

"You_promised that you would visit!" _She sighed, slumping into her throne again. "Well, at least you were doing a good thing." Perseus nodded.

"Look, Tia, I'm really sorry." He paused. "I was really busy, and I really wanted to, but-you know what? I'm going to stop with the excuses and just say that i'll stay this time." Hestia cracked a smile.

"You'd better," She warned, and the gods coughed nervously.

"Meeting Adjourned," Nyx cut in, and they scrambled out of their seats, relieved at an excuse. The gods and the two primordials filed out of the throne room, leaving Hestia and Perseus alone.

**AN: So, here's the story that you guys voted for! Voting is now _closed_ and will not be opened again. Thank you for voting, and it was a close call. Please check my profile for exact results, but Hestia got twenty eight votes, with Nyx in close second with twenty seven! Please review, so I can update sooner! And when I have time, I will update Lord Perseus Child of Rome-Reading. Thanks! I love all my reviewers!**


End file.
